


Misery Wants Company So Bad

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigor wants to be the better man but that’s rather difficult when you’re dealing with Bernard.  Takes place on day Sharapova lost to Larcher de Brito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Wants Company So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tomic retired from his doubles match (with Troicki, vs. Dimitrov/Nielsen) but played his singles match the next day and won.  
> Grigor, at some point, gave himself the nickname Prime Time because he was so sick of Baby Fed.  
> 

Even though Bernie is possibly the toughest person he’s ever had to deal with in his life, he knows he must ask The Question and to hell with the consequences.   Bernie is sitting alone in a corner of the locker room, his sweatpants hiding what is likely a lot of tape on the hamstring.  
  
“Are you okay?”  He’s asking in reference to Bernie just withdrawing from the doubles match.  Granted, Grigor is more than pleased to continue on while only playing about  half a match but not without some remorse.   
  
The glare as a reply was cold and… perfected.  Grigor forces himself to press on.  
  
“I mean, there have been so many injuries today and for your singles match tomorrow…”  
  
“I’ll be fine.  Just a precaution.  Vik wasn’t all that interested in playing doubles.  We both drew seeds first round, never thinking we’d _both_ win.”  
  
“Oh.”  Grigor stuffs his hands in his pockets, trying to find a way to continue this conversation.  They haven’t talked since January… then again, Bernie is always in a talkative mood when he’s winning and being in Australia was the last time he’d done any of that until now.  
  
Bernie looks at his phone, muttering, “Looks like you’re going to outlast _your girlfriend_ in the tournament.”  
  
Grigor knows he should pay that more attention to that news… and he definitely will tonight… but he’s not dodging this.    “You know, you don’t have to shut everyone out.  Just want to help.”  
  
“You have a glorious life, Grigor.  You don’t want me to ruin that.”  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“Do you realize there are people who think Serena Williams is fighting with Maria _over you_?”  
  
“Serena and I…”  
  
“She is dating the guy that was then your coach.  I know.  I’m just saying that you deserve the best.”  Pointing toward the opposite end of the locker room, he continues, “Why simply play doubles when you can play with the guy _who won Wimbledon_ last year.”  
  
“Ber…”  
  
“Your stupid nickname automatically keeps you in the spotlight because _any_ association with Roger is a good thing so you don’t really need all that attention, Prime Time.”  
  
Grigor should know better than to engage the Australian… but he still does after all these years.  “Do you enjoy being alone?”  
  
“I’m not…”  
  
“People want to help regarding…”  
  
Bernie takes care in standing up, balancing against the lockers.  He crosses his arms over his chest and is trying to keep himself together when he grunts out, “You have no fucking idea what’s going on.”  
  
“You’re right.  I don’t.  Because you won’t return my calls.”  Grigor leans in close, lowering his voice but hoping it’ll make an impact.  “You don’t want pity so you prefer to just be the inconsiderate asshole.  You’re angry at how everyone has turned on you.  I get that.  But not everyone is looking for dirt.”  
  
“You have _her_ ,” Bernie’s voice faint, almost small.  “We _were_ something but… I know better than to fuck that up for you.  I… _can’t_ do this anymore.  I’m trying to be a _bit_ mature about us being over.  I can’t be that guy for you anymore.  You’re _beyond_ this.”  
  
Grigor shakes his head, then shoves Bernie’s shoulders against the lockers.  “You’re fucking miserable, you know that.  You are the worst fucking thing for me, _I_ know that.  Yet… I am not leaving because I’m not letting your bullshit pride ruin fucking everything we’ve had.”  
  
“I hate to break this to you but _you’re_ the worst fucking thing _for me_ and that’s why I have to tell you to fuck off and be there for Maria.   Good luck with dealing with that."  
  
Grigor tilts his forehead onto Bernie's shoulder, knowing this is just enough so he can't get shoved to the other end of the lockers.  "Can you at least call if you need me?"  
  
Bernie gently moves aside and says, "If I go by how much I need you right now, I can't do the right thing and let you move on with your life.  You're happy with her.  I won't wreck that for you.  I absolutely have to leave before I can't hold to that because you're _truly_ making it difficult to say no."


End file.
